falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
艾倫霍特農莊
|owners =洛威爾·艾倫霍特 約翰·艾倫霍特 尚恩·艾倫霍特 |factions = |creatures =Bloatflies Bloodbugs Feral ghouls Mongrels Wolves |robots = |quests =Event: Leader of the Pack |terminal = |cell name =AaronholtHomesteadExt AaronholtHomesteadExt02-13 |refid = |keywords = * * * * * * * |location id =SubForestAaronholtHomesteadLocation }} The Aaronholt homestead is a location in the Forest region of Appalachia in 2102. Background The Aaronholt homestead was one of several farms seized by the government through eminent domain to expand the local lumber mill. The Aaronholt brothers made the poor decision to join other displaced farmers in an attack on the lumber mill, leading to a police crackdown that forced them into hiding.Agatha Aaronholt's diary Layout The Aaronholt homestead consists of six buildings clustered off the road - three houses, one warehouse and two barns. Coming up to the homestead from the north, there will be three large silos. Behind them is the warehouse with a locked door (Picklock 1). Upon entering the warehouse there is a power armor station with a power armor chassis. Across from the silos is a destroyed barn which contains the body of Lowell Aaronholt, lying in a bathtub clutching a guitar. Continuing north, there are two houses on the right towards the east and a barn along with the third house to the west; continuing west, there is another barn. The barn near the house contains an armor workbench and a brewing station. The houses and barn contain a variety of low-grade junk. In the center of the homestead, there is a small field which grows corn in addition to other crops that are scattered around the homestead. There are numerous firecap, firecracker berry, rhododendron, silt bean, soot flower, tato plant, and wild melon blossom harvest nodes in the area, as well as several wood piles and the usual assorted recipe spawns scattered across the buildings. 值得注意的物品 * 配方：戴伯特的泥巴餅 - 北側藍色兩層樓的房子，廚房檯子上。 * 尚恩 - 屋子前面卡車後車廂的尚恩·艾倫霍特屍體上。 * 約翰的遺言 - 穀倉樓上坐在椅子上的約翰·艾倫霍特的屍體上。 * 洛威爾·艾倫霍特的遺囑 - 房子東邊往低處走一段路會看到棚子殘骸，躺在浴缸的洛威爾·艾倫霍特屍體上。 * 艾倫霍特穀倉小屋鑰匙 - 上述洛威爾屍體上。 * Random recipe - On the broken picnic table on the west side of the barn. * Three potential Vault-Tec bobbleheads: ** Upstairs, in the blue house. In the south-east corner next to the shelf and the overturned nightstand. May appear outside, at the southwestern corner of the house. ** Inside a small white shed next to the three silos to the south. Leaning against the northern wall. ** In the blue one-story house, underneath a baby crib, near a shelf. * Two potential magazines: ** On the top shelf of the tall bookcase, south corner of the master bedroom, upstairs in the faded blue farmhouse with the red star on the porch wall (interior). ** In the enamel bucket by the red wheelbarrow, right of the weapons workbench (and power armor station), inside the metal silo barn (interior). * Potential power armor - A partial suit of power armor (T-45, T-51 or T-60) can be found inside the shed by the three silos, in the power armor station. * Random armor mod - Inside the barn closest to the houses, to the left of an armor workbench, on a lower metal shelf. * Random weapon mod - Inside the granary shed, on a cabinet shelf. * Large crops of corn, tatos and cranberries, southern field. Appearances The Aaronholt homestead appears only in Fallout 76. Gallery Aaronholt homestead01.png|Skeleton in basket at Aaronholt homestead Aaronholt homestead02.png|John Aaronholt Aaronholt homestead03.png|Skeleton near Aaronholt homestead PowerArmor Aaronholt Homestead.png|Power armor References en:Aaronholt homestead ru:Ферма Ааронхолтов Category:Fallout 76 locations Category:The Forest locations